Trente Baisers Maudits
by Melie
Summary: Excusez le titre ringard. Mes fics pour 30baisers, sur le couple Asazuki x Ryoko.
1. Course Folle

**Titre :** Poursuivis

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Fandom :** Spiral

**Couple :** Asazuki x Ryoko

**Thème :**Course folle

**Disclaimer :** Même le narrateur n'est pas à moi. Le monde est vraiment cruel.

**Poursuivis**

C'est donc notre destin. Et cela fait si longtemps qu'il en est ainsi que je ne me demande même plus pourquoi.

Un nom. Une côte manquante.

C'est ça. C'est nous. Les Blade Children. C'est ce qui se tapit dans l'ombre, ce qui tue pour ne pas être tué, ce qui n'a plus d'espoir, ou si peu…

Pourtant, moi, j'y crois encore. Je m'obstine. Kanone me trouve stupide.

Mais s'il y a une seule chance, une seule, de pouvoir nous en sortir, je la saisirai. Et si c'est réellement cet Ayumu, comme semble le croire Rio, alors je devrai lui faire confiance.

Rio. Elle est si jeune. Nous sommes tous trop jeunes, de toute manière.

Si jeune. Et elle tue déjà. C'est peut-être ma faute. Peut-être que non, peut-être que c'est la faute du destin. Mais en tout cas, il en est ainsi. Rio tue, Rio semble presque aimer tuer, Rio est fière, et elle mettrait en danger jusqu'à sa vie pour ça.

Rio est trop jeune.

Kanone dirait sans doute que c'est ce qui est bien. Il le lui a d'ailleurs sans doute déjà dit.

Kanone est différent. Nous sommes tous différents.

Mais nous sommes tous poursuivis par le même mal. Celui d'être ce que nous sommes.

Nous courons, nous fuyons, nous nous battons, chacun à notre manière.

Kanone détruit tout sur son passage, notre espoir y compris. Quitte à fuir, autant détruire.

Rio tue, mais est-ce qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle fait ?

Asazuki tue, parce qu'il y a été habitué. Il l'a choisit, il le fait. Il a quelqu'un à protéger, lui. Il a Ryoko.

Ryoko ne tue pas et ne tuera jamais. Mais elle est court, elle aussi. Elle court avec nous. Elle court avec Asazuki.

Ils courent loin devant nous. Très loin devant nous. Et ils courent ensemble.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Je ne l'ai remarqué que depuis peu. Mais il y a toujours eu ces regards. Il y a toujours eu cette proximité, cette complicité entre eux. Ryoko m'a accusé d'avoir fait de lui un tueur. Mais c'est elle la coupable en fait. C'est elle qu'il veut protéger…

Enfin, je suppose que maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance.

Asazuki et Ryoko se moquent de l'espoir, maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils s'aiment.

Aimer… les Blade Children le peuvent-ils ? Il semblerait que oui… ils en sont la preuve. Je me l'étais souvent demandé… maintenant je sais. Depuis que je les ai vu s'embrasser, l'autre jour, et pleurer, elle dans ses bras, lui la soutenant, ensemble…

Je sais qu'ils courent loin devant nous. L'espoir, ils s'en moquent, parce qu'ils l'ont vu l'un en l'autre.

Peut-être que je me trompe. Pas sur leur amour, mais sur mon interprétation. Qu'importe. Nous continuons à courir, tous. Et les Hunters continuent à nous poursuivre.

Un peu de répis. Un peu de bonheur. Cela est-il possible ?

Peut-être.

**FIN.**


	2. Invincible, sans égale

**Titre :** La meilleure

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Fandom :** Spiral

**Couple :** Asazuki x Ryoko

**Thème :** Invincible, sans égal

**Disclaimer :** Ni lui ni elle ne sont à moi. . .

**

* * *

La meilleure**

Asazuki la regarde et il ne voit qu'elle. Toutes ces filles qui bavardent avec elle, qui l'admirent et qui l'envient, elles ne sont rien. Parce que Ryoko n'est pas comme les autres filles.

Elle n'est pas coquette, elle. Elle ne passe pas trois heures chaque matin se maquiller. Elle sait combien la vie est précieuse, bien trop pour ces futilités.

Pour Kousuke, elle est la meilleure de toutes.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il la connaît maintenant… même lorsqu'elle était plus petite, elle était différente.

Bien entendu, étant une Blade Children, il n'aurait pu en être autrement.

Mais même… elle est spéciale. Différente.

Asazuki soupire et s'appuie contre le mur d'enceinte de l'école. Elle l'a remarqué, mais ne vient pas tout de suite vers lui. Ryo, par contre, est déjà là, à lui raconter sa journée, et il l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Enfin Ryoko se détache du groupe et les rejoint. Chacun prend une main de la petite fille aux cheveux argentés, et ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la crêperie du quartier.

Attablés, ils mangent tout d'abord sans rien dire. Asazuki n'observe que Ryoko. Il est tellement occupé à l'observer qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle fait de même.

Et Ryo les observe tous les deux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois leurs crêpes mangées, ils se séparent. Ryo s'en va en courant et leur envoie un baiser de loin. Le jeune homme raccompagne la jolie brune chez elle, en silence.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle lui sourit. Ils discutent un peu. Comme tous les soirs. Ils évitent de parler de leur destin, du poids sur leurs épaules, pas dans ces moments là. Ces moments sont à eux. Et ils les chérissent.

Puis Ryoko rentre.

Et Asazuki soupire.

Elle est tellement différente des autres filles… aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville.

**FIN**


	3. Bonne nuit

**Thème : **Bonne nuit

* * *

Il tomba, emporté par son élan. Kanone le regarda, froid, comme toujours dans ces cas là. Tuer ou être tué, telle était la règle. Et lui l'appliquait. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'ils n'en auraient jamais fini avec les Hunters.

Le brun se pencha prudemment. La balustrade s'était effondré. Cet idiot s'était jeté sur Kanone, qui n'avait eu qu'à s'écarter. Si tous les Hunters étaient comme lui, les Blade Children n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter.

Maintenant, il était mort.

La nuit était noire. Elle l'était toujours, pour les Blade Children.

Kanone se retourna, et sourit à Eyes.

"Le problème est règlé, dit-il d'un ton plaisantin. Il n'était pas si coriace, finalement…

- Il a quand même…, commença Eyes.

- Oui. Je sais."

Ryoko pleurait. Asazuki la tenait dans ses bras et tentait de ne pas faire de même.

"Ils sont jeunes…, nota l'argenté.

- Ils sont trop faibles, répliqua le brun, quittant son ton jovial. Sans notre aide, ils seraient morts. Alors imagine un Hunter plus redoutable ! Ils vont mourir, Eyes.

- Non…

- Alors aide les. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à les tuer.

- Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça.

- Ils le sont aussi pour mourir. Nous n'avons aucun espoir, Eyes. Nous serons poursuivis jusqu'au bout."

Kanone se rapprocha des deux enfants et les prit dans ses bras.

"Et puis, ils ne sont bien plus jeunes que nous… nous avons même commencé plus tôt qu'eux à… nous défendre. Et regarde comme Kousuke a été courageux : il était prêt à aller chercher seul son amie !"

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges hocha vigoureusement la tête. Kanone lui caressa les cheveux, embrassa le front de la petite fille, puis se releva et revint vers Eyes.

"Nous n'avons aucun espoir."

L'argenté soupira.

Kanone était leur Ange Protecteur. Mais un ange aux ailes noires, noires comme cette nuit, noires comme toutes les nuits.

"Tu repars chez toi demain ? demanda le brun.

- Oui. Mais je ferai bientôt une nouvelle tournée au Japon. Ou je trouverai un autre prétexte pour revenir. Je ne peux pas encore les laisser seuls…

- Il faudra que tu joue du piano pour moi.

- Un jour, oui.

- Allons, Eyes… je rêve de t'entendre jouer.

- Achète mes CD.

- Que crois-tu ? Je les ai déjà."

Kanone souriait. Un Ange. Aux ailes noires et aux mains ensanglantées.

"Bien, je vais déposer les petits chez eux ! Je te reverrai peut-être avant que tu partes…

- Possible. Je reviendrai rapidement.

- Je sais, Eyes."

L'argenté le regarda s'éloigner, tenant Ryoko et Asazuki par la main, riant avec eux. Les larmes de la petite fille sèchaient déjà, et ses yeux étaient posés sur Kousuke.

Kanone Hilbert était un ange aux ailes noires, leur ange aux ailes noires.

Noires, comme la nuit. Noires, comme leur nuit.

Eyes leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Il lui semblait qu'elles ne brillaient pas assez fort. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour assombrir encore plus leur destin.

FIN.


	4. Retour à la maison

**Titre : **Ton premier meurtre

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Série :** Spiral

**Couple :** Asazuki Kousuke x Ryoko Takamachi

**Rating :** PG

**Thème :** Retour à la maison

**Ton premier meurtre**

Tu as sonné à la porte de mon appartement, et j'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi. Je me suis précipitée pour ouvrir, comme je le faisais à chaque fois, parce que c'était toi. Bien entendu, quand tu me le faisais remarquer, je le niais. Et je le nierai encore si tu m'en reparles.

Dès que je t'ai vu, dès que j'ai vu tes yeux… j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Je suis restée plantée là sans rien dire, à te regarder.

Il n'y avait pas de sang sur tes vêtements. Pourtant, avant même que tu parle, j'avais deviné.

"Ryoko… j'ai tué un Hunter !"

Tu souriais. Tu étais fier de toi. Tellement fier de toi.

Et je me suis mise à pleurer.

Tu ne comprenais pas. Tu as mis tes mains sur mes épaules, gentiment.

"Ryoko, Ryoko ! J'ai tué un Hunter ! Tu m'entends ? J'ai tué un Hunter ! J'ai réussi ! Je…"

Tu t'étais mis à pleurer, toi aussi.

"Je… je vais pouvoir te protéger, Ryoko ! Tu vas voir, je vais devenir encore plus fort, je vais en tuer d'autres et…

Non !"

Je t'ai gifflé, avec toutes mes forces illusoires de petite fille. Tu es resté abasourdi.

"Mais… Ryoko… je l'ai fait pour toi…

Il ne fallait pas ! C'est… c'est mal de tuer ! Je ne veux pas tuer ! C'est mal !

Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je le ferai pour toi, Ryoko, je te protégerai, tu vas voir, tout va être tellement facile !

Non !"

Je ne voyais plus rien, tellement je pleurais.

Tu as tué quelqu'un… un Hunter, peut-être, mais un être humain, tu as tué un être humain… et ce n'était que ton premier meurtre, je le savais, et je pleurais, je pleurais, parce que tu étais si jeune, Asazuki, nous étions si jeunes ! Tellement trop jeunes…

Tuer ou être tués, Eyes avait dit. Et toi tu l'avais écouté. Et toi tu l'avais suivi.

Quand j'ai posé ma main sur ta joue, j'ai senti que les larmes coulaient, coulaient… j'ai alors pensé que tu avais compris, et que tu t'en voulais, et que tu ne recommencerais pas, que c'était terminé…

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ryoko. Ce n'est pas grave… je vais… te protéger. Je les tuerai tous, si nécessaire."

Je ne reconnaissais plus ton regard. Je ne reconnaissais plus ta voix. Je ne reconnaissais plus ton sourire.

Ton sourire. Tu n'aurais pas du sourire.

Tu m'as embrassée sur la joue, et tu es parti.

Moi, j'ai continué à pleurer.

Quelquefois, je pleure encore.

**Fin.**


	5. Musique

**Titre : **Concours**  
Auteuse : **Mélie**  
Couple : **Asazuki x Ryoko**  
Fandom : **Spiral**  
Rating : **G**  
Thème : **14 - Musique**  
Disclaimer : **Rien à moi……..

**

* * *

Concours**

Ils se disputent. Asazuki prétend que la musique de Rutherford. est la plus belle au monde. Hiyomo dit que c'est celle de Narumi. Ryoko résoud le problème en frappant Kousuke. Ainsi, il se tait. Pour un moment au moins. Puis il recommence à crier. A pester contre les filles.

Tout ça pour une histoire de musique.

Ryo entre dans la pièce, et donne son avis. Pour elle, la plus belle musique est celle de Kyotaka.

Il y a à nouveau une dispute. Encore une fois, Ryoko est la seule à ne pas prendre vraiment parti. A part pour frapper Asazuki. Mais c'est juste par principe.

Kanoe entre dans la pièce et donne son avis. Il vote Eyes. Ryo et Hiyomo protestent, accusant la solidarité masculine. Asazuki les nargue. Ryoko le frappe. Juste par principe.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, elle finit par avouer qu'elle était de son avis, après qu'il l'ait interrogée, suppliée pendant des heures. Après avoir cédé, elle le laisse pour rentrer chez elle. Mais elle ne le frappe pas. Peut-être qu'elle a oublié. En tout cas, elle lui envoie un baiser.

Kousuke soupire, le visage tout rouge.

Les filles et la musique sont deux choses extrêmement compliquées.

**FIN**


End file.
